


The Cardboard Box

by BlackWingBecci



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWingBecci/pseuds/BlackWingBecci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cardboard box under the Christmas tree, and Courfeyrac desperately wants to open it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cardboard Box

**Author's Note:**

> For eirenical (on here and tumblr) who wanted Courferre getting a puppy or a kitten.
> 
> I don't know how the E/R got in there, but there it is.

There is a soft mewling coming from a box under the Christmas tree. Courfeyrac has been sat with a mug of coffee staring at the cardboard box for the last half hour. He had stumbled out of bed, desperate for a piss, and the room was exactly the same as it had been last night. And then when he finally left the bathroom, Combeferre and Enjolras were up and in the kitchen and the box was under the tree.

He sits and drinks his coffee as Combeferre and Enjolras make breakfast in the kitchen and Courf’ can’t take his eyes off the box. He wants to open it, confirm that it is what he thinks it is inside the cardboard making the adorable noises, but Combeferre has severely warned him not to. Its Courfeyrac’s own fault he had agreed to not open any presents until Grantaire came home from his parents. So he sits and drinks his coffee. And the he eats the pancaked and waffles that Combeferre and Enjolras made. And then h cuddles with ‘Ferre on the settee while Enjolras put-ters about nervously. The blonde is always nervous when Grantaire visits his parents.

Courfeyrac groans and buries his face into Combeferre’s chest as the mewling grows slightly loud-er. Combeferre – the bastard – simply hums along to the current Christmas sing playing while En-jolras glances at the box as he paces past it. That reaffirms Courf’s believe that the gift is from his boyfriend, along with the unmistakable cursive script on top of the box showing his name. Courf’ really wants to just tear of the top of the box and cuddle what he knows is inside the box.

There is a knock at the door and both Courfeyrac and Enjolras rush to the hall to answer it. Courfeyrac is a little worried about how Grantaire will be – though not to the extent Enjolras is – but he also hopes to hurry proceedings along so he can open the box. If there is something wrong with Grantaire, then he will of course be happy to wait, but Courf’ has seen R improve lately, and he’s sure he will be okay. Surely enough, when Enjolras throws the door open, Courf’ can see that he is fine. Grantaire smiles at them in greeting as he steps in and takes of his coat – which Enjolras steps forward to help him with nervously. R smiles indulgently at his boyfriend and lets him help before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Hi R. Merry Christmas!” Courfeyrac interrupts them when the look between his two friends gets way too longing for his liking. Grantaire and Enjolras turn to him, the blonde glaring, but Courfeyrac is already manoeuvring around them so he can push them into the living room.

They both go easily when Courfeyrac pushes against their backs. Combeferre laughs slightly when they enter the living room but Courfeyrac barely gives him a glance. As soon as the other two men are near the couch, he is back sat in front of the tree and the cardboard box underneath it. He hears Combeferre and Grantaire exchange pleasantries behind him and when they’re done, he looks at ‘Ferre hopefully. His boyfriend shakes his head with a small smile and then nods his head.  
“Shall we open presents then?” Courfeyrac is on the box before Combeferre finishes speaking.

He takes the lid off and – just as he expected – sat at the bottom of the box, on a warm blanket, is a kitten. The kitten is a soft grey colour with bright eyes that stare up at Courfeyrac. It makes more adorable little noises and tilts its head. Courfeyrac feels his face split with a grin and he reaches into the box to pet the animal with a shaking hand. This is exactly what he’s wanted for so long. He had never been allowed a pet when he was younger, and their university dorms didn’t allow them ei-ther. But this year they’re in an independent place and so Combeferre has gotten him the cat he’s always wanted. He presses a grateful kiss to Combeferre’s cheek when he sits down next to him, and he knows he doesn’t have to do anything else. He knows Combeferre can see every bit of the great gratitude he feels on his face.

“You like it then?” Combeferre asks, though it is most definitely not a question.

“I love it.” Courf’s says as meaningfully as he can. “I love you.” He kisses him again, on the lips this time, and Combeferre kisses back.


End file.
